que había nacido para amarte
by silva908
Summary: Era un día soleado y frío en Londres, Blancanieves llena el suelo de las calles de Londres, los coches que transitan cuidado de no tener peligro de resbalar y sufrir un accidente. kula, una chica de veinticuatro años, caminaba por el barrio donde vivía era de tres meses con su novio.


Notas: chicos estoy de vuelta

desclaymer: usted debe saber

por elaynne908 | tono betada

revisado por elayne908

kt tasa de un tiro

Era un día soleado y frío en Londres, Blancanieves llena el suelo de las calles de Londres, los coches que transitan cuidado de no tener peligro de resbalar y sufrir un accidente. kula, una chica de veinticuatro años, caminaba por el barrio donde vivía era de tres meses con su novio.

Mientras observaba los cuidados jardines de las casas, comenzó a recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos, ya que él le pidió que data de hace dos años. Sonrió al recordar el día en que había propuesto a la datación, ahora que lo pensaba sería el mejor de su vida tranquila. Engañado para arriba. A la mañana hice dos años de noviazgo se despertó con el desayuno en la cama y una rosa blanca coloqué lado de la taza.

~~ ~~ Flashback En

\- Sweet? - K pasó una mano por la cara de kula, que todavía estaba dormido.

ka observó abriendo lentamente los ojos y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando ella lo miró y sonrió.

\- K? - Kula llamó en voz baja que se extiende en la cama.

\- Buenos días mi amor! - K besó en la frente, cerró los ojos de nuevo debido a la luz que penetraba en la habitación.

\- Buen día. - Dulce y se apoyó contra la cabecera.

\- Su café. - Se metió entre su bandeja piernas, ella lo vio y sonrió.

\- ¡Oh, qué hermosa k! - Ella besó los labios del muchacho, que ahora estaba sentado al lado de usted.

\- Necesito hablar contigo dulce. - K kula dijo mientras comía las galletas, sumergiéndolos en la leche.

\- Usted puede hablar. - Hablaba sin preocupaciones, sin notar el nerviosismo que lo dirigía.

k tomó una mano de su novia, ella sentía que estaba en un sudor frío y lo miró.

\- Porque eres todo eso? - Preguntó mirada precios en ello.

\- Sweet, tengo que decir que todo lo que ahora, así que no me interrumpa. - K dijo sabiendo que su novia tenía, le gustaba interrumpir el habla de la gente.

\- Ta, pero luego dice, estoy asustando. - Puso la bandeja a un lado y se sentó frente a él.

k miró profundamente a los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, sintió que ella era quien siempre quiso, era perfecta, con todos sus defectos.

\- Exactamente dos años empezamos a salir. - K tomó de la mano, empezando a temblar. - Y ha sido los dos mejores años de mi vida. - Él continuó.

\- Pero cuando estoy de viaje que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y las palabras que sólo sabes que necesito escuchar. Y cuando pienso en ello sólo tendría que llegar a casa y encontrar allí. - K kula se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Poder tener usted en cualquier momento, sin tener que despertar al día siguiente y encontrar la cama vacía con su perfume y su ropa olvidadas en el suelo. - K continuó y tomó el rostro de la chica con las dos manos. - Sweet, yo sería un honor que quieres vivir conmigo.

kula congeló, no esperaba eso, ella sabía que la amaba, pero no a punto de preguntarle a vivir con él. Tuvo una vida llena de entrevistas, ensayos, conciertos, tal vez ella no podía soportar. Pero vale la pena intentarlo.

\- Por Supuesto! - Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y la besó dulcemente, que fue un gran paso en su vida. kula lloró de felicidad.

\- No llores mi amor! - K se secó las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

\- Pero estoy tan, tan feliz! - Ella jugó de nuevo en la parte superior.

Ellos estaban en la cama de nuevo ek apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, besó la parte superior de la novia cabeza y ella lo abrazó fuerte.

\- Te quiero k. - Dijo mirando hacia arriba, sonrió y la besó con todo el amor que sentía por alguien.

\- También te quiero.

~~ ~~ Flashback Off

kula llegó a la puerta de su casa, la abrió y entró a la habitación, se necesita un poco de descanso, su trabajo estaba exigiendo mucho esfuerzo y tiempo. K por lo que la prueba no había llegado, porque de lo contrario ella recibiría un sermón, él estaba demasiado preocupado con ella.

Se fue al baño abrió el grifo del fregadero, se unió a las dos manos formando una concha y lleno de agua, verter sobre su rostro, el agua corría suavemente por la cara enrojecida. Se limpió la cara con una toalla suave y se fue al dormitorio y se acostó en la cama. Se abrazó a la almohada que pertenecía se durmió.

Eran las cinco y media y kula despertó, consiguió más tiempo en la cama y vio su foto k en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, él llevó a cabo en la parte posterior y los dos sonrió feliz. La niña se levantó silenciosamente de la cama y bajó las escaleras, pero se sintió mareada y apoyado en la pared de al lado.

Por un momento pensó que iba a caer, pero cayó al suelo y se quedó allí por un tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta de que era capaz de levantarse sin peligro de caer. El cansancio estaba cuidando de ella. Él bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, k invitado Shingo y Atenea a cenar en su casa y tuvo que preparar algo que era bueno para ellos para comer.

Abrió el refrigerador y no encontró nada que le gustaba, decidió ir al supermercado, que era una cuadra de distancia. Ponga una pista y la camisa estaban cerca y cogió el bolso que había dejado en el sofá. Cerró la puerta y salió cuidadosamente por jardín nevado.

\- Bueno Srtª mañana. diamante! - El vecino ya anciano saludó a través de la calle.

\- Buenos días, señor Poole! - Kula saludó también.

Siguió un poco por la calle y vio el mercado miró a la derecha y decidió cruzar la calle. Pero su viaje no se puede completar, sintió un golpe en la cintura y la oscuridad se apoderó de sus pensamientos. kula cayó inconsciente en la calle, un coche en marcha la había golpeado, que fue acudida el vecino que corrió hacia ella.

kea banda estaba grabando nuevas canciones para el solo cuando el teléfono del chico vibró dentro de su bolsillo. Se imaginó que era la llamada, reconoció el número, estaba en Kula.

\- Hola?

\- Es que no tropieces? - Alguien a quien no identificó hablamos por teléfono.

\- Sí, lo es, ¿quién es este? - K preguntó preocupado.

\- Soy el vecino de usted. Señor guión, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero tu novia tuvo un accidente hace un momento. - Añadió, por lo k la desesperación.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? - K gritaba cada vez más y más nervioso. El hombre dijo que el hospital era, ek salió corriendo del estudio, sin dar ninguna explicación.

El hospital estaba tranquilo esa noche, causando k podría pasar sin dificultad a través de los pasillos, la siguió hasta la sala de emergencias y encontró una enfermera en la recepción.

\- Sabes que me haga saber que el diamante kula es? - K preguntó preocupado, no podía faltar la única persona que hizo que su vida valga la pena.

\- ¿Es usted pariente del paciente? - La apariencia tranquila de la enfermera preguntó.

\- Soy su novio. - Habló rápidamente.

\- Lo siento, señor, pero sólo la familia puede entrar en la habitación hasta que llegue el médico. - Ella habló como siento por él.

\- Pero, pero ella es todo para mí! - K gritó y una lágrima cayó de los ojos rojos.

\- Si te calmas te dejo entrar, pero debes limitar, usted está en un hospital. - Ella habló en voz baja.

\- ¿Ella está bien? - K pidió ya la calma.

\- Que sólo el médico puede decirle, que llega en pocos minutos.

\- ¿Cuándo puedo verla?

\- Habitación 604. - Ella dijo, k rápida caminó hasta llegar a la puerta con los números que la enfermera había dicho. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, porque no quería despertarla.

La habitación del hospital estaba a oscuras, con sólo una lámpara ardiente. k observó kula acostado en la cama y sintió una punzada en el pecho, era demasiado doloroso para él. Se acercó a ella y se dio cuenta de que era un rostro tranquilo, la tomó de la mano, que estaba en las portadas y se mantiene apretado. k acercó una silla que estaba junto a la cama y se sentó sobre ella, apoyándose en la cama, sin soltar la mano de la niña.

Los minutos parecían pasar lentamente ek fue angustiado, no sabía qué había pasado con kula, ella estaba bien en la mañana y ahora estaba en una cama de hospital, con heridas en los brazos y un pequeño corte en su rostro.

\- Lo siento, tengo que trabajar muy duro, mi amor. - Le susurró con voz ronca.

\- Lo siento, no puede cuidar de usted y usted tiene que salir de casa solo. - K le besó la mano. Una lágrima cayó por su rostro, que ya estaba hinchado.

\- Te quiero tanto. - Desahogó.

\- Yo también. - Kula dijo débilmente.

\- Sweet! - K levantó de un salto. Puso ambas manos en su rostro y sintió una lágrima caer en su cara.

\- ¿Por qué eres así? - Kula no entendía nada. k hizo espacio para ella ver dónde estaba. Sus ojos se abrieron. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo en un hospital?

\- Tuviste un accidente. - K hablaba acariciándole el pelo, eso era todo lo que sabía. kula recordó hecho.

\- Estaba cruzando la calle y un coche vine con todo en mí.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - Le preguntó preocupado.

\- Creo que sí.

Oyeron la puerta abriendo y revelando una mujer alta y una bata de laboratorio deben ser el médico. Ella les sonrió y se acercó a kula el otro lado de la cama.

\- Veo que la chica estuvo de acuerdo. - Miró kula cuidadosamente. - Dr. Abad .. - Ella se acercó a saludar logo ke luego asintió a kula.

\- Ella es médico? - K preguntó con ansiedad. El médico sonrió.

\- Su esposa tuvo suerte, sólo tenía algunas contusiones. Ella y el bebé están bien. -. Dr. Abad dijo satisfecho.

ke kula se miraron sin entender nada. No podía ser. El médico observó su expresión y sonrió de nuevo.

\- Veo que usted no sabía este pequeño detalle. - Ella dijo poniendo su mano sobre el vientre kula. - El bebé es de aproximadamente seis semanas. - Las caras de ambos eran cada vez más sorprendido. - Te voy a dejar solo, vuelvo más tarde.

El médico abrió la puerta y el silencio se mantuvo por un momento. No kula o k habían absorbido la idea de tener un hijo. No es que ellos no tenían la edad, k era de treinta años, seis años más que dulce. Nunca habían pensado en eso. k desprendido de pensamientos y sonrió.

\- Eso es lo que necesitábamos, dulce. - K le dijo que despertó pensamientos con él hablando.

\- K Lo sentimos, no lo hice. - Dulce comenzó a llorar, ella no quería presionarlo para nada.

Se acercó a ella y lentamente sacó la cara por lo que podrían contemplarse. Él la miró a los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se seca las lágrimas caídos por la cara.

\- No me podía imaginar que iba a tener el honor de tener a su hijo. - K habló apoyando la frente contra la de ella. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió.

ka la acercó más y tocó sus labios suavemente sobre la de ella. Ella inclinó la cabeza y la besó en silencio, no había amor entre ellos que no podían explicar cómo se siente eso. Y la prueba más valiosa que podría tener que el amor era un ser que se estaba formando.

Al final del beso, k encontró dulce, ella acaba de ver con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo, pero ahora con la felicidad. Él levantó la blusa que llevaba en su pecho y observó su vientre. Puso su mano sobre ella y la acarició. Se inclinó y la besó en la kula vientre.

\- Hola, hijo! - K jugó con la apenas visible en Kula vientre, mientras se reía en voz alta.

\- Ocho meses más de esto? - Sweet preguntó en medio de sonrisas.

\- Cada día. - Completó dándole un beso.

Permanecieron así hasta que el médico venga y hable con kula tendría que dormir en el hospital esa noche para estar en observación.

k Shingo llamó para avisar que la cena no saldría, dejando al niño muy decepcionado.

\- Pregunte lo que pasó, Shingo! - K Athena oyó en el otro extremo.

\- ¿Qué pasó k? - Preguntó Shingo.

\- The Sweet fue golpeado, pero está bien. - K dijo rápidamente.

\- ¿CÓMO USTED NO ES AVISA? - Athena gritó en el teléfono.

\- No quiero ser sordo tan joven. - K habló. Él le explicó dónde estaba el hospital y en qué habitación que era.

\- Ya nos vamos! - Dijo Athena.

Athena entró en la habitación arrastrando lentamente Shingo con ella. Nos recibieron ke dulce después de que él tenía sueño.

\- Cómo estás? - Athena preguntó kula.

\- Estamos bien. - Dulce respondió tranquilo. Atenea y Shingo no entendían lo que quería decir con "nosotros".

\- También se vieron afectadas k? - Shingo pidió a su amigo. k se rió y le indicó a kula continúan.

\- Shingo y Atenea, usted se compromete a ser padrinos de nuestro hijo o hija? -kula preguntó sonriendo, k le tomó la mano al lado de la cama.

\- DIOS MÍO! DE VERDAD? - Athena no controlaba el tono de su voz.

\- Sí, la verdad. - Dijo Sweet.

\- Por supuesto dulce! ¡Por supuesto! - Athena abrazó a su amiga.

Estaban discutiendo detalles de la habitación del bebé, mientras que Shingo ek discutiendo sobre el campeonato de fútbol. Hablaban a la hora final de visitar. Atenea y Shingo salieron de la habitación y se fue a casa, y k esperaron hasta que el sueño dulce para que pudiera ir a casa, tomar una ducha y volver a estar con ella.

Han pasado dos semanas después del incidente k, desde el día en que Kula volver del hospital, llegó temprano a casa para cuidar de ella, todavía tenía algunas lesiones. Marcado una cita con el obstetra, para empezar a hacer prenatal.

\- Sweet vamos! La consulta es en media hora y tienen un Londres para cruzar! - K llamó kula, que estaba preparando.

\- Amor en calma! - Ella gritó.

\- Sweet, es nuestra primera visita! - K argumentó.

kula apareció en las escaleras y bajar unas escaleras, en los dos últimos saltó y sonrió.

\- Estás loco estar saltando como eso? - K dijo tomar con preocupación su bolso.

\- Estoy k embarazada! No lisiado - kula se rompió y frunció el ceño.

\- Lo siento mi amor, sólo me preocupo por ti. - Ka agarró de la cintura.

\- Demasiado. Te preocupas demasiado. - Dijo mirándolo.

\- Pregunte lo que va, voy a hacer! - El muchacho dijo que lo siento.

\- No quiero nada todavía, pero espero k! - Ella robó un beso de él y salió corriendo por la puerta de la puerta del coche, que fue inaugurada por k.

Cruzaron todo el tráfico de Londres, que ya era menos blanco, primavera estaba llegando. Abril llegó y los árboles ya estaban formando nuevas hojas, los parques eran cada vez más colorido. k estacionado frente a un enorme edificio.

\- Ya está aquí. - Habló tomando el cinturón y rápida con el fin de abrir la puerta para la novia.

\- Estoy k miedo. - Kula habló cuando ofreció su mano hacia ella.

\- Todo estará querida derecha. - La firma de K sostuvo su mano.

Llegaron al vestíbulo del edificio ek pidió información que fue el piso del doctor. Esperaba el ascensor para llegar y hasta el séptimo piso.

\- Buen día, ¿cuál es el nombre de la paciente? - La recepcionista les preguntó.

\- Kula diamante. - K respondió: kula se sentó en el sofá de la sala de espera y folhava una revista del corazón.

\- El médico es un poco tarde. - K dijo sentado junto a ella, que lo miraba.

\- Saw apresurada? - Ella se echó a reír y le dio un beso corto él.

k se rió ante el comentario, es mejor no se va en contra de una mujer embarazada, debido a que las hormonas aún más cuando afectados se encontraban en esta situación. Sí, ha estado investigando.

\- Kula diamante? - La secretaria llamada. ke Kula levantó y fue a la puerta donde la mujer estaba esperando. - El médico ya les espera. - Ella dijo y abrió la puerta para que entren.

k dio paso a Kula en primer lugar en la oficina. Ella le sonrió y tan pronto como entró, ella le tomó la mano, se sentó en los asientos delanteros a la mesa del médico, que no estuvo presente. El doctor salió de una pequeña habitación y saludó kula. k se levantó y cogió el médico, quien presionó firme.

\- Dr. Sacerdotal. - Una de pelo blanco dijo sonriendo. De inmediato se dirigió a las dos de la seguridad. - Veo futuro aquí papal? - Preguntó el médico.

kula miró k que la miraba así. Se sonrieron. Jugó con los dedos de ella y sonrió al médico.

\- Sí, en unos meses será ver a nuestro hijo sonriendo a madre más bella del mundo. - K habló feliz.

\- Me alegro de tener padres responsables, todo está cambiando últimamente. - Dr. Sacerdotal dijo, sentado en su silla. - ¿Cuántas semanas querida? - Preguntó kula con una mirada fraternal.

\- Ocho semanas, doctor. - Ella dijo con confianza.

\- Gran usted ya ha estado aquí, así que pedir exámenes, para que usted y su bebé tener un embarazo saludable. - El médico habló.

\- ¿Qué tipo de examen médico? - K preguntó que quería hacer todo bien, por lo kula y el bebé a mantenerse a salvo.

\- La primera dama lanzará que ensucian. - Dr. Sacerdotal indicó una camilla detrás de una pantalla.

\- ¿Ahora? - Kula preguntó poniendo nervioso.

\- Cuando quieras. - El médico de barba blanca, dijo con una sonrisa.

k parecía dulce y le apretó la mano para que se sienta seguro. Miró con aprensión hacia él, y se levantó después de la camilla. Subió la escalera de pasos que estaba debajo de la cama, y se sentó sobre ella, el médico vio la figura que se aproximaba y k sentado en la silla. Cuando el doctor llegó, se sentó allí.

\- Puede reunirse? - Sweet preguntó al médico.

\- Por supuesto que puede. - El médico dijo y llamó k, que rápidamente llegó a estar al lado de dulce, que yacía en la camilla.

El médico levantó la blusa hasta la altura del pecho y empezó a sentir su abdomen, después de escuchar su corazón él sonrió.

\- Mamá momento equilibrio! - Dijo. kula con k ayuda.

\- No, el equilibrio, no. - Murmuró, pero ka tiró.

El médico fue en la balanza y pesa y se mide la altura. kula comenzó a tener un ajuste debido al peso. Se sentaron frente a volver al médico y esto explica todo lo que tenía que saber. En un mes volver con los exámenes técnicos que tenían un control de todo.

\- Nos vemos en unos días! - El médico dijo adiós.

Anotaron la próxima cita y salieron de la oficina. k llama el ascensor y abrió la puerta cuando llegamos. Los dos fueron a donde había aparcado el coche y entró en ella.

\- Dios Mío! Imagínese cuando estoy con ese vientre? - Ella dijo que poner el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Usted todavía hermoso. - K dijo mirándola.

kula estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, abrazó k con el amor, que fue totalmente correspondida. La besó en los labios.

\- Vamos a ir a McDonalds? - Kula dijo emocionarse.

\- Hágase tu voluntad. - K en marcha el coche y se dirigió a la cercana drive-thru.

Ellos vieron que había mucha gente allí, y no sería fresco autógrafo k distribución y dejar el lado dulce. Él pagó todo lo que la chica quería y se fue a casa.

\- Va a seguir viniendo conmigo con esa gran barriga? - Kula pidió de comer una hamburguesa.

\- Todos los días, si es posible. - Dijo.

\- Usted no se avergüence de mí?

\- Dulce como yo seré avergonzado de salir con la mujer que amo y que voy a ser la madre de mi hijo? - Mantuvo su cara.

\- Pero ... - Ella continuó.

\- Estoy orgulloso de mostrar a todos que Te amo. - K dijo en serio. - Bueno?

\- Sí. - Kula era tranquila hasta k le invitan a ver una película con él.

\- Por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte que mañana tienes la consulta con un nutricionista. - K habló y le dio un beso en la novia.

kula se quedó boquiabierto. Pero yo sabía que quería sólo es bueno para ella y el bebé.

Mayo llegó y las flores comenzaron a florecer más que nunca, dejando a los parques de Londres con los festivales de colores y perfumes. kula estaba almorzando en un centro comercial con su mejor amiga, Atenea.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que el sexo es? - Athena preguntó, poco después de dar un abocanhada en una hamburguesa.

\- Desde aquí cuatro semanas mañana tengo la segunda consulta. - Kula dijo que estaba comiendo un plato de arroz con zanahorias, guisantes y brócoli.

\- Nuestra medida que el tiempo pasa lentamente. - Dijo Athena.

\- Además, compramos pañales? - Preguntó Dulce.

\- ¿Ya? Pero faltan seis meses! - Un amigo le dijo a la sorpresa.

\- K estado investigando y encontró que es mejor ir para los pañales que almacenan, para permitir un poco más cuando sea necesario. - Kula dijo riendo.

\- Sólo a sí mismo. - Athena rió.

Lo siguieron a una farmacia y que salió con cinco paquetes de pañales, ungüento de la erupción del pañal, talco y otras cosas para los bebés.

\- Vas a cenar a casa hoy? - Preguntó Athena.

\- Sí, k sale de la primera prueba y luego nos vamos. - Ella contestó. - Me tengo que ir, yo llego tarde al trabajo.

\- Adiós, nos vemos. - Athena se despidió de su amiga.

La noche llego kula estaban sonando el timbre de la casa de Shingo y de Atenea cuando k acarició una de su mechón de cabello, dándole un aspecto de él.

\- ¿Te he dicho que te amo hoy? - Me preguntó.

\- No -. Ella Clueless cara y se puso de pie de puntillas.

\- Así que ... - Le dio un beso. - Te amo. - Habló en la parte superior de la oreja.

\- K, querido, terminamos después de eso. - Kula sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Tenemos a cenar hoy? - Le preguntó poniendo ansioso.

\- Buenas noches! - Athena abrió la puerta cuando iba a la respuesta dulce.

\- Hola -. K respondió y entró en la casa.

\- ¿Qué se metió en él? - Preguntó Athena.

\- Buena pregunta. Cómo estás? - Sweet pidió que huyen del tema.

\- Muy bien. - Entraron y encontraron el Shingo la habitación.

\- Hola dulce! - La besó en la frente. Se agachó y sacudió al vientre. - Dindo Hola bebé! - Shingo dijo, sonriendo tonto.

\- Hola Shingo. - Dulce sonrió.

\- Tenemos que dar nuestro Athena, mi querida esposa! - Dijo Shingo.

\- Shingo calma, tenemos mucho por delante. - Athena dijo y recibió un beso de él.

\- Voy a ir con los chicos. - Shingo dejó donde estaban.

\- Vamos, tengo algo que mostrarte. - Athena tomó la mano de su amiga.

\- Qué es? - Caminó lentamente, siendo arrastrado por Athena.

\- Calma!

Entraron en el dormitorio casa de huéspedes y kula vieron en la cama uno traje blanco brillante. Abrazó a su amigo de repente y empezó a llorar.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que me lo estoy viviendo! - Sweet dijo entre sollozos.

\- Va a ser una súper mamá, dulce. - Athena habló en voz baja, todavía abrazando a su amiga.

\- Es todo tan bien que me da miedo. - Ella continuó.

\- Eso es genial, bien te quiere y usted tendrá un niño dulce! Va a ser muy feliz. - Dijo Athena.

\- Soy como un tonto misma. - Kula dijo recuperándose y secándose las lágrimas.

\- Se pondrá bien. - Atenea terminó y se sentó en la cama y tomó el traje kula.

\- Es hermoso Athena. - Dijo Sweet.

\- Mi ahijado o ahijada Pro tienen que ser todos hermosos.

\- Vamos, mostramos ok! - Ahora fue el turno de dulce arrastrar Athena con ella.

Entraron en la sala de televisión y se encontraron cara a cara con cuatro hombres adultos jugando juegos de video. Jugar no luchan por el control de la misma. kula se aclaró la garganta ek miró y se acercó a ella sonriendo.

\- Hola amor! - Dijo dándole un beso.

\- Hola! - Ella sonrió. k notó que había estado llorando y parecía le dolía.

\- Bien? - Pregunta preocupado.

\- ¡Genial! - Ella respondió y tiró detrás de él el equipo del bebé, que parecía ropa de la muñeca.

k tiene ese mono blanco con algunos detalles en azul, sintió un manantial de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero pronto se secó. Kula visto sonriendo una sonrisa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Él la abrazó y sintió que se le hunden la cara en su pecho.

\- Nunca me he sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida. - Habló en la parte superior de la oreja.

\- Yo tampoco. - Ella susurró.

\- Te quiero dulce.

\- Te quiero k.

Llegó a casa y era pasada la medianoche, por kula podrían haber sido un poco más allá, pero k dijo que tenía que descansar para ir al médico el otro día. Ella decidió no combatir.

\- Sweet ven aquí, ven. - Ka llama.

\- Eso es lo que quiere la derecha? - Ella lo abrazó por la cintura.

ka la levantó y subió las escaleras con cuidado, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y puso kula tumbado en la cama. Se quedó mirando hacia abajo, ella le sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la besó. kula hizo espacio para que se acostara a su lado. Eso es lo que hizo.

\- El médico dijo que no se puede? - K rompió el beso, su respiración profunda.

\- Puede, por supuesto que puedes! - Kula dijo tomando la sudadera k llevaba. k sacó dulce a más y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Los dos fueron a las ocho de la mañana, ya que la consulta era a las nueve y media, y Kula tuvo que tomar su baño largo. k llamó el manager de la banda y dijo que iba a llegar tarde a la prueba debido a la consulta, se enderezó un poco de casa, mientras que dulce fue de media hora en el baño.

\- Sweet, también tengo que tomar una ducha! - Hizo un llamado a la puerta.

Ella salió y se fue a vestirse como se duchó rápidamente. kula llevaba una sudadera con k, es el más cómodo y puso una pista. Fue a la cocina y sacó de la nevera un yogur de fresa. DULCE abrió el paquete, pero lo dejó caer en el tiempo, corrió hacia el baño de abajo y abrió la tapa del inodoro.

\- Sweet, vamos! - K por las escaleras que se peina el pelo.

Vio una taza tiro de yogur en el centro de la habitación y se fue en busca de Kula, que estaba vomitando en el baño. Oyó arcadas.

\- Sweet! - K se agachó junto a ella y la agarró del pelo para arriba, así que no se ensucian.

\- ¡Qué yogur horrible! - Ella dijo limpiándose la boca.

\- ¿Estás mejor? - Dijo k ayudarla a levantarse y lavarse la cara.

\- Yo era k harto, estoy mejor. - Kula dijo sonriéndole.

\- Bueno, vamos.

ke kula entró en la oficina y el doctor Priestly le pidió que se acueste en la mesa detrás de la pantalla. Se quitó la camisa y se tumbó en la camilla mientras el médico llegó ek.

\- Hoy voy a medir su presión arterial, medir su abdomen y el más importante - Se detuvo y miró por encima de sus gafas a los dos - para escuchar latidos del corazón del bebé.

ke kula sonrió cada vez era más real la idea de que iban a tener un hijo o una hija. Y que sus vidas cambian por completo, pero estaban contentos de todos modos. Muy feliz.

\- Está bien, lo sellan en una ecografía meses. - El médico les dijo.

\- Gracias doctor. - K encendió.

\- Nos vemos.

Han pasado cuatro semanas y estaban volviendo al médico. kula ya estaba mostrando su pequeño vientre, ella llevaba batinhas que hacían juego con la temporada y el embarazo.

\- K, quiero galletas! - Vio una panadería. k se detuvo en el momento en una plaza de aparcamiento.

\- Sólo este amor? - Pidió a tomar el dinero de la billetera.

\- Agua. - Ella sonrió y le dio un beso.

\- Vuelvo enseguida.

k regresó con una caja llena de galletas, con el primer escrito en letras blancas de formación de hielo 'Te amo'. kula sonrió y le dio un gran beso en él, haciéndole llegar completamente roja, no la vergüenza.

Se comieron todas las galletas en el camino hacia el médico, llegaron en frente del edificio y hasta el ascensor hasta el séptimo piso. Saludó a la recepcionista que pronto envió a una habitación diferente que estaban acostumbrados.

\- Buen día, papás! - Dr. Sacerdotal los saludó con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

\- Buen día! - Ellos dijeron a coro.

\- Mi querido padre y mi querida madre, hoy se podrán escuchar por primera vez poco el corazón del bebé. - Habló sereno.

\- Dios mío! - Kula debilitó las rodillas, que apoyados por k.

\- Sweet? Usted ta bien? - Le preguntó preocupado.

\- Momento Silly. - Ella dijo acostado en una cama, donde hacer el ultrasonido.

\- Vamos a ver este vientre. - Dr. Sacerdotal levantó la blusa kula.

\- Linda médico? - K dijo sosteniendo la mano de Kula, que sonrió ante el comentario.

\- Va a ser un padre muy tonto, doctor. - Sweet dijo que el médico pasa un gel sobre los cuatro meses su vientre.

\- Pero usted es una mamá muy bonita, permitió el cumplido. - El médico sonrió y puso el dispositivo en su abdomen.

Apretó el conjunto en su abdomen, por lo que algunas imágenes aparecen en una pantalla de ordenador, donde k no lo soltaba sus ojos.

\- Voy a subir el volumen y serás capaz de escuchar. - Dijo el médico.

Creció y, por su parte, kula sacudió k parte, era un sonido relajante y emocionante. Ellos estaban perfectamente alineados latidos en los bares. Dulce sierra k poniendo una mano en el ojo.

\- Un cisco. - Hablaba en voz baja.

\- Extraño ¿no? - Ella sonrió y volvió a ver la pantalla.

El médico escribió algunas cosas y apretó el teléfono de nuevo, yendo de arriba a abajo, que estaba tratando de encontrar algo.

\- Listo. - Dijo.

\- ¿Qué pasó médico? - Sweet pidió levantar la cabeza para ver la imagen mejor.

\- ¿Quiere saber si es niño o niña? - El doctor le preguntó con ansiedad.

k miró kula, que estaba abierta, que no esperaba así que no tenía idea de cuándo se les diría. kula asintió. Ahora fue el turno de k batido dulce mano.

\- ¿Puedes decirle al médico. - K habló nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo.

\- Usted tiene muchas bragas para comprar a partir de hoy. - El doctor dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No lo creas! - K cayó de rodillas, todavía da con kula. - Doctor serio?

\- ¿Quieres ver? Venga más cerca. - Dr. Sacerdotal lo llamó y él se levantó y se puso al lado del médico. - ¿Ves este bache más claro aquí? ¿Es un niño, es lo que quiero decir. - El médico dijo riendo.

k asintió y de repente sintió un cobertizo lágrima de sus ojos y miró a Kula, que estaba con los ojos ya mojados y rojos.

\- Bueno, de cuatro meses ya ta con ese tamaño, si sabes lo que me imagino cuando seas grande! Tirará del padre. - K habló orgulloso del hijo, que ni siquiera había nacido.

\- Piensa demasiado, médico, también. - Kula dijo con una sonrisa.

El médico se rió y comenzó a limpiar el gel que estaba en la dulce vientre. Salieron de la oficina radiante con nuevas noticias. Entraron en el ek ascensor ya estaba en el teléfono celular en la mano, llamando a los padrinos de su hijo.

\- Shingo! Es K. - Dijo sonriendo. kula sostenía las manos con él y tratando de escuchar la llamada.

\- Hola amigo, al igual que la consulta? - Preguntó Shingo. Athena estaba a su lado, pegado a la extensión.

\- Tenemos noticias para ustedes dos. - K no podía dejar de sonreír.

\- Habla logo k! - Athena se entrometió.

\- Va a ser padrinos de un niño grande. - K dijo que dulce y abrazó a su cintura. - Nuestro niño grande.

\- DE VERDAD? - Shingo gritó en el teléfono, junto con los gritos de Athena que saltaron.

\- Sí, a mí y al sweet'll compro la primera ropa interior de él. - K habló orgulloso.

\- Voy a comprar algunos CDs para un niño pequeño, también una roca, el chico va a ser de sexo masculino, a la derecha! - Shingo habló con entusiasmo.

Colgó ek acompañado kula a Harrod, que en ese momento de la mañana solía ser muy ocupado. Entraron en la tienda, k llevaba una gorra y gafas de sol, no quería ser molestado por los fans en el momento. kula ek fue de la mano radiante por la tienda cuando se encuentra la sesión de la ropa de los niños simplemente se asustó dulce.

Zapatos comprados, bragas, calcetines, gorras, sudaderas, todo lo que el bebé se quedan cómodos y con estilo, como k dijo.

\- Mira esta All Star! - K llama Kula en el estante de pijaminhas azules.

\- Ai k! Qué hermoso! - Ella dijo que teniendo dos pares de pijamas, con rayas de color azul claro y otros colores en todo el ajedrez.

\- Nuestro hijo va a ser como su padre! - Habló elegir un par de All Star de color azul marino.

\- Eres muy satisfecho! - Dulce se rió y puso el pijama en el stand, siendo abrazado por k.

\- Pero usted será hermoso, como mamá. - Dijo besando su cuello, que todo arrepiara.

kula sonrió y se dio cuenta en ese momento que su vida estaba cambiando muy rápido, pero de una manera totalmente encantador como nunca imaginado. K no imaginar otra mujer sin ser kula.

kula todavía estaba en la cama, ya k renunció para ella, dijo, kula no pagó y que estaba demasiado cansado. Ella no se quejó, no hagas nada.

Era una mañana de jueves y el sol del verano inundó su habitación y k, que ya había dejado para una corta visita, dos semanas. kula lo echaba de menos. El teléfono sonó y dulce respuesta fue, ya se podía imaginar quién era.

\- K, mi amor! - Sweet hablar por teléfono.

\- Mi amor, estos diez días de haber sido terrible sin ti a mi lado. - Hablaba con la voz extraña.

\- ¿Qué es esta voz k? - Kula preguntó preocupado, se sentó en la cama mientras ajustaba sus meses de vientre de seis y medio.

\- Nada, no dulce se preocupe por mí. - También habló extraño.

\- No tengo que preocuparme por ti! - Dijo en voz bastante alta. - K, usted es el padre de este niño que llevo y también Te amo, bueno, creo que merezco saber! - Sweet estaba molesto.

\- Te echo de menos. - K y dijo kula escuchó un sollozo en el teléfono. - Te extraño mucho, yo quería estar allí con ustedes, pero no puedo! - Finalmente fue capaz de hablar, como si un nudo en la garganta fue desmoronando.

\- K, por qué lloras? - Preguntó Dulce.

\- Podría ser. - Parecía tratar de recuperar.

\- Estás en el hotel? - Preguntó.

\- Sí, estoy acostado en la cama no durmió desde ayer. - K respondió.

\- Desde aquí cuatro días que está de vuelta.

\- Sweet, me está hablando? Necesito escuchar tu voz. - Habló con sueño.

\- Por supuesto, mi amor. - Kula sonrió integral.

\- ¿Cómo es nuestro niño grande? - K preguntó sonriendo débil.

\- Está muy bien explicado el doctor Priestly, es con una libra, se está haciendo Fortinho. - Dulce sonrisa acarició el vientre.

\- Y mamá? - K preguntó en voz baja, casi dormido.

\- Mamá es con la señorita de papá, pero está bien. - Sweet habló en voz baja, para empacar la k sueño.

Dulce k oyó un suspiro, sabía bien como para saber que estaba dormido. Colgué el teléfono y hasta, almorzar con Athena. Ponga un vestido de luz y salió de la casa.

Atenea y kula almorzaron y se encontraban en una tienda de pinturas para comprar un poco de pintar la habitación del bebé, que aún no había nombre definido.

\- Pero como usted no toma par o impar? - Athena preguntó mientras observaba algunas muestras de color.

\- Será Tony y listo, se tendrán que dar. - Kula respondió por la elección de un color azul claro.

\- Bueno, al menos ya habrá un niño, ahora Shingo sigue molestarme! - Athena decidió por un color azul-verde.

\- Pero usted ha estado casado por dos años! Se lo merece. - Kula habló y llamó a la operadora.

\- Lo sé, pero me temo que no está preparado! - Athena dijo y le dio el color elegido por el niño.

\- Dos latas de cada uno! - Kula preguntó la operadora. - Cómo lo sabes? Él te ama Athena, se aman! Quiere una prueba más que eso? - Amigo Kula miró seriamente.

\- No sé, no. - Athena habló y se dirigió hacia la caja.

\- Déjame pagar. - Sweet intervino y pagó la pintura. - Puede tomar hasta el coche, por favor? - Preguntó.

\- Claro que. - El niño respondió.

\- Piense de nuevo Athena, que se lo merece y verá cómo son bobões. - Dulce se rió.

\- Más tonto? ¡Oh, no! - Athena se rió junto con su amiga.

Los dos salieron de la tienda con la observación de niño, él puso las latas de pintura en el maletero y se dio un consejo para la atención que él les dio. De repente, cuando kula subió al coche, en el lado del paseo, dos fotógrafos aparecieron de la nada y golpearon fotos enloquecidos.

\- Salir! Sai! - Athena trató de ayudar a conseguir allí, sin éxito.

\- Usted es la novia de k guión no es así? - Una mujer vino con una grabadora en la mano, y se preguntó kula tratando de cerrar la puerta.

\- Por favor, deje en paz! - Athena el empujar.

\- ¿Está embarazada ella? - La mujer le preguntó sin empuje. Kula finalmente logró cerrar la puerta y entró Athena.

\- Vamos a ir a mi casa, a dormir allí hoy, si seguimos. - Athena habló realizar copias de seguridad.

\- ¿Cómo se enteraron? - Kula preguntó, ella estaba asustada.

\- Oh dulce calma. - Ella trató de calmar a su amiga, que estaba llorando.

\- Quiero. Speak. Con. El k, lo que necesito. Escuchar. La voz. Él. - Sweet habló entre sollozos.

\- Ta, espera un minuto, ya que llegamos a casa luego encienda. - Athena aceleró aunque sin bicicleta o en coche a las siguen.

Athena aparcó el coche rápidamente y abrió la puerta de su amigo, que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Estrechó la mano de ella y la llevó a la entrada de la casa.

\- Ven te voy a hacer un poco de té. - Athena dijo kula se sientan en el sofá acogedor.

\- Sólo lo necesito, de su voz. - Kula habló entre lágrimas.

Athena cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y llegó a Dulce, que yacía en el sofá, y estaba preparando té para ella. kula derramó algunas lágrimas cuando sonó el teléfono, yo estaba desesperado por k voz.

\- Hola? - Una voz masculina contestó, pero no era su k.

\- Hola, bien por ahí? - Kula trató de contener las lágrimas.

\- Está en el medio de ensayo, que haría - Hombre desconocido habló.

\- Es su novia. - Dijo Kula.

\- Te extraño? - Preguntó el hombre.

\- Lo siento, pero yo tenía que hablar con él. - Dulce comenzó a llorar de nuevo, su estado no era bueno, y con el embarazo empeora a cada momento.

\- Lo llamaré para usted, sus órdenes. - El chico parecía amable y ella respiró con alivio.

kula escuchó algunos ruidos guitarra y la batería en el fondo, y luego oyó pasos, como si alguien estuviera funcionando.

\- Sweet, ¿estás bien? - K preguntó con la voz quebrada. - ¿Estás llorando, mi amor? - Quería saber la audiencia sollozando en el teléfono.

\- Ai, k era horrible! - Ella se derrumbó en lágrimas de nuevo. - Lo siento, no pude enviarlos lejos y se tomaron fotos y voy a arruinar toda tu vida, lo siento, te prometo que no salgo más de casa. - Kula declaró.

\- El fotógrafo? Ellos hicieron algo para usted? Y con nuestro hijo? - K estaba nervioso, nunca deje una situación de éstos ocurre con kula, nunca había pasado por esto.

\- Me preguntaron si era su hijo y no se detuvieron para tomar fotografías, metí la pata derecha? - Preguntó.

\- Por supuesto que no, mi amor! Usted no estropear nada! Lo sentimos para que se vaya a través de él. Ahora cálmate ¿de acuerdo? - K trató de calmarla. - Dónde estás? ¿Estás solo? - Le preguntó, tratando de evadir el tema, para distraerla.

\- Estoy aquí por Athena, pensó mejor. - Sweet empezó a calmarse.

\- Genial, permanecer allí hasta que yo ¿ok? Yo no te quiero solo. - K dijo, tendría que encontrar una forma de volver atrás.

\- Yo quería aquí. - Kula dijo apoyando la cabeza en los cojines del sofá.

\- Me duele el corazón Estoy aquí y llorar allí. - Dijo. - Te quiero dulce.

\- Vuelve pronto? - Preguntó.

\- Tan rápido como pueda.

\- Siento que reducir la velocidad, pero necesitaba hablar con usted. - Sweet habló en voz baja.

\- Nunca me moleste, eres parte de mi vida. - Dijo K.

\- Ahora me voy a dormir, yo y tony. - Ella dijo bostezando, no sabía lo que estaba hablando.

-, Tony? - K hablaba consigo mismo. - Dile que papá lo ama. - Se dice que es dulce, que los ojos se agrandaron.

\- De Verdad? Podría ser que el nombre? - Se despertó.

\- Por supuesto, el nombre de nuestro hijo estará a Tony. - K dijo, sonriendo.

\- Te quiero k.

\- Te quiero tanto.

kula se despertó la mañana del sábado todo sudado, acaba de tener una terrible pesadilla, de la cama y fue a tomar un baño. Todavía quedaban dos días para devolver k. Por las escaleras con cuidado y se encuentra Atenea y Shingo abrazar.

\- ¿Y bien? - Les pidió que estaban besando.

Shingo volvió la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta. kula volvió y encontró a nadie abrió la puerta y encontró k sentado en el taburete que tenía allí. La vio salir de la casa y se levantó a tiempo.

Fue difícil para kula saltar en su regazo y le abrazan, pero era cómoda. k tomó la cara, y puso a los dos testaferros, causando que se queden cerca uno del otro. Besó suavemente un beso anhelo.

\- Echándote de menos. - K rompió el beso y se puso de rodillas y besó el vientre kula que dejó una lágrima de felicidad flujo gratuitamente por su cara enrojecida.

\- Vamos a casa? - Kula no pidió que no estaba allí, pero ella quería quedarse con bien ahora.

\- Yo iba a preguntar ahora. - Dijo sonriendo y tomándola de la mano, la llevó a la casa.

\- ¿Quieres ir? - Shingo les pidió, que ingresó.

\- Um, sí, voy a cuidar de él ahora. - K dijo y le dio un beso en la kula frente.

\- ¿Por qué la prisa, Shingo? - Athena asomó su esposo, quien le sonrió malicioso.

\- ¿Es esto correcto tiene que descansar, es el descanso. - Shingo dijo rápidamente, evitar una mayor insistencia.

\- Ajá, entonces hablaremos. - Athena habló tono mandón.

\- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos, hay personas que necesitan ... - Dulce comenzó, pero vio la cara de desaprobación de su amiga y se quedó en silencio. -... Rest.

\- ¿Dónde están las cosas dulces? - Preguntó K.

\- Vamos, te voy a mostrar. - Athena llamó k que la siguió hasta la habitación de invitados. Tomaron el bolso y una bolsa de viaje.

\- Lo Haremos? - K estrechó una mano libre con el kula.

\- Sí. - Ella se despidió de Shingo y Atenea y fuera.

\- Las mujeres son las más bellas embarazada. - Shingo habló en voz alta mientras observaban k abrir el coche para llegar dulce.

\- Shingo! No empieces! - Dijo Athena, volviéndose hacia él.

\- Athena voy a robar su cartelinha, sólo para que usted pueda concebir un bebé. - Dijo mirándola.

\- Pero Shingo, y si no estamos preparados? - Preguntó.

\- Somos, y si no nos preparamos. - Shingo dijo tomándole las manos.

\- Pero ... - Athena trató de discutir, pero ya no podía encontrar excusas para ello.

\- Athena! Es un pecado que te amo y quiero tu bebé? - Shingo habló en voz alta y luego se pasó una mano por el pelo.

\- Shingo ... - Ella sabía que él estaba en lo cierto, una lágrima cayó y se secó.

\- Vamos a tratar? No va a ser tan aburrido. - Shingo dio un suave beso en ella.

\- Vamos a descansar? - Athena tomó su mano y sonrió. Subieron las escaleras en silencio, pero rápidamente.

k despertó la primera mañana de agosto y el sol tocó la piel suave y lisa en Kula, que todavía se quedó dormido junto a ella. Y se fue a hacer café. Fui por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la habitación sería el bebé. Ya estaba todo pintado una pared con rayas azul-verde y azul claro. El mobiliario estaba lleno en la esquina.

\- Ta hermosa ¿no? - Kula susurró abrazando k.

\- Me desperté mi amor? - K se volvió hacia ella.

\- Ajá, soy un deseo, ya sabes. - Kula quejó.

\- Qué es? - Puso su mano sobre su vientre. - Buen día hijo. - Y besado.

\- Quiero jugo de naranja con menta y un poco de frijoles rojos de la jalea. - Ella dijo sonriendo.

\- Su deseo es mi comando. - K se inclinó en reverencia.

Dejó su casa y fue a buscar el logotipo de dichas gelatinas rojas y jugo de naranja con menta. kula mientras tanto comenzó a desenvolver la cuna del bebé, que ya era de siete meses y una semana. Apretó las bolas que tenían el plástico que rodea la cuna, que era blanco.

kula retiró una de la cuna de barras y se coloca anclado a la pared, y trató de empujar la cuna, con la parte de atrás. Tampoco oído la puerta golpeando k por las escaleras.

\- Kula! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Le gritó a ella, estaba asustado.

\- No me asustes así k! - Sweet habló recuperarse de la conmoción. - Sólo estaba poniendo el soporte en su lugar.

\- Pero ya te dije que no hicieras el esfuerzo? - K seguía gritando a ella, se estaba haciendo loco.

\- Pero usted no me deja hacer nada! NADA! - Ella gritó también.

\- Y no se trata de hacer lo mismo! Está embarazada! - Estaba empezando a perder el control.

\- K muy bien hablado, EMBARAZADA! No ENFERMO! ESTOY EMBARAZADA! No tú! - Kula también perdió el control y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, ir rápido para k, que la siguió con la mirada.

kula entró en la habitación llorando con su vientre y buscando unos pantalones para servir y una blusa cualquiera. Finalmente terminó encontrando un vestido negro y vestido tan rápido como pudo, recogió su bolso y salió de la habitación.

\- A donde vaya? - K pidió verla en el pasillo.

\- NO LE INTERESA! - Ella gritó por las escaleras.

\- POR SUPUESTO ME INTERESA! - Gritó y la siguió.

\- Por tu bien, no me siga! - Kula señaló con el dedo a él, que estaba demasiado nervioso.

Los ojos ek cumplido vieron que ella estaba llorando. Trató de acercarse a ella, sabía que había cometido un error, pero ella se apartó bruscamente, salir y cerró la puerta en las narices. Sintió que su corazón, no debería haber hecho ese escándalo.

kula se puso en forma rápida y encajar la llave y se fue sin rumbo. Pensó en ir a Athena, pero este sería el primer lugar que k la encontraría. Ella no quería encontrarse con él, ahora no. Aparcó el coche y se fue abajo, va hacia el parque.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos, que todavía estaban mojados por el rocío de la mañana, no se preocupan por eso. Ella sólo miró hacia donde él estaba un enorme vientre siete meses. Esto no podría haber sucedido, no ahora.

Sintió un dolor de cuidar en el área abdominal, se dio cuenta de que el bebé tenía que patear y una lágrima cayó insistentemente. kula no sabía por qué todo, pero cansado de no poder hacer nada y ser controlado veinticuatro oras al día, pero que sólo se preocupaba por ella y su hijo.

\- Hola? - Kula contestó el teléfono cuando vio que era Atenea.

\- Dónde estás? El k ta como un loco detrás de usted! - Dijo Athena en el teléfono.

\- Estoy en Hyde Park en frente de la fuente. - Sweet dijo que el ver a un padre jugando con su hijo cerca de la fuente, y derramó una lágrima de sus ojos.

\- Voy a venir, esperándome. - Athena dijo y colgó.

kula sintió una mano en su hombro y le deseó ser k, pero no era más que una dama, que le sonrió con los ojos brillantes. Se sentó junto a kula, que forzó una sonrisa amistosa.

\- Niño o niña? - La señora con el pelo blanco y la mano de apoyo a corto pedido en el vientre kula.

\- Boy. - Kula, dijo, y la señora le dio una sonrisa débil.

\- Me permite preguntarle el nombre del niño? - Ella sonrió, tomando la mano de dulce vientre.

\- A Tony. - Dijo Kula. Esa señora podría distraer sus pensamientos.

\- Será un tipo conservador, será totalmente en contra de la, travieso, pero saldrá victorioso. Vivirán aventuras. Será un buen chico. - Usted habló sonriente, los ojos brillantes detrás de su madre gafas de color de la perla.

kula era demasiado sensible a eso y empezó a llorar de nuevo. El padre y el niño sigue jugando cerca de la fuente y la señora habían dicho toda su hijo que aún no ha nacido k no estaba allí con ella.

\- Mi joven, el tiempo es muy corto. - Su compañía dijo que la creciente. - No pierdas el tiempo. - ¿Y la izquierda.

k estaba sentado en el piso de la habitación del bebé. Con su primer regalo en la mano, abrazado el mono como si con su hijo en su regazo. Ya cuatro era y que no había oído en Kula.

Después de que ella lo dejó desembalar el armario, lo que combinado con la cuna, la caja de los juguetes que tenía varios tonos de azul, sillón azul real, y terminó de organizar toda la habitación de su hijo, poniendo un cuadro final sobre la puerta, por escrito 'Tony' en letras azules.

\- Shingo? - K contestó el teléfono.

\- El Athena encontró el kula, pero se fue sin decir nada. - Shingo habló aprensivo.

\- Porque me di Shingo? Dime? Estoy tan estúpido! Tengo una hermosa mujer que me ama, y mi ta esperando un hijo y lo hago con ella! Merezco sufrir. - K estaba desesperado.

\- Tranquilo ustedes dos están llenos de preocupaciones, es normal que todo. - Shingo trató de calmar los ánimos de k.

\- No Shingo! No es normal! Yo amo! - K bajó la cabeza, todavía sentado en el suelo con el equipo blanco se extendía en su regazo.

\- Voy a estar bien, si yo sé algo, voy a llamar. - Dijo Shingo.

\- Por favor, Shingo. Gracias por el apoyo. - K dijo en arrebato.

Athena llegó al parque y encontró kula sentado en un banco, su mirada estaba vacante. Se sentó junto a ella y su amiga se limitó a ella y la abrazó. Athena sintió las lágrimas de dulce que gotea de su blusa, pero no importaba.

\- ¿Quieres ir a casa? - Athena habló en voz baja, mientras que todavía se abrazaron.

\- El k ta allí? - Sweet hizo la misma. Athena soltó el abrazo y le tomó las manos de los dulces.

\- No, pero no puedes huir de él también. - Athena le dijo a su amigo.

\- Lo sé, no quiero huir, sólo quiero saber qué decir cuando conocerlo. - Kula limpió las últimas lágrimas y trató de ser fuerte.

Sintió una fuerte contracción y se retorcía de dolor, por lo que Athena se encogiera. Sintió otra oportunidad y le dio la mano a su estómago. Atenea hizo lo mismo, estaba con los ojos abiertos.

\- Vamos, que necesita para descansar. - Athena habló y dio su mano para levantar kula, que tenía una mano sujetando la parte de atrás, que eran cada vez más doloroso, el peso de llevar a un vientre de ese tamaño.

kula yacía en la cama de la habitación, que estaba en el piso de abajo. Athena trajo sopa para darle de comer, ya que ella estaba enferma. Se comió la sopa lentamente y vio televisión, Shingo y Atenea le hizo compañía.

\- Compré algunos CDs para Tony. - Shingo habló con entusiasmo.

\- Genial, estoy seguro de que le va a gustar. - Dulce trató de sonreír, pero la sonrisa falda demasiado forzado, entonces decidió no tratar de sonreír.

\- Vamos a dejar descansar ahora. - Atenea crió junto con ella, también Shingo planteado.

\- Con el té que Atenea hizo usted se sentirá más relajado. - Dijo Shingo. - Ahora relaje querida. - Puso una mano sobre su vientre y le besó la frente, Atenea hizo lo mismo.

Shingo llegó último, cerrando la puerta y apagar la luz. kula apoyó la cabeza en las almohadas y cubrió su vientre, la sujetó, tratando de sentir dónde estaba su hijo y estaría bien. Empezaron a ver todo borroso y los ojos cerrados.

\- Ella está aquí en casa k. - Shingo habló por teléfono.

\- ¿Ella está bien? - K pidió logotipo.

\- Yo estaba nervioso cuando llegó, comió y ahora se quedó dormida. - Shingo habló brevemente, sabía que su amigo no estaba del todo bien.

\- No voy a dormir esta noche. - K habló cabizbajo.

\- Estás bien? - Preguntó Shingo.

\- No, no estoy bien. No puedo vivir sin ella a mi lado. - K dijo plagado.

\- ¿Has comido algo?

\- No me siento hambre, me he empacado todo el cuarto del bebé y no sé qué hacer sin ella aquí.

\- Trate de dormir por lo menos. - Dijo Shingo.

\- Lo intentaré, pero apuesto a que puedo dormir, estaba tan arrogante con él. - K culpó a sí mismo.

\- Tenga cuidado, amigo. Usted tiene un niño para ver nacer y crecer todavía. - Shingo intentó recordar k que no todo estaba perdido.

k se levantó del suelo congelado y se mantiene el traje del niño en el armario, cerró la puerta y fue a la habitación. Se tumbó en la cama, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos, recordó el dolor parece tan kula le había dado antes, y esta imagen hace lo atormentaba.

kula se levantó temprano y en silencio se fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, el reloj dio las tres y media de la mañana. Su bebé no ha dejado de patear todo el camino, sintió una contracción que la hizo caer el vaso en el suelo y gemir de dolor.

\- ¿Qué es dulce? - Athena encendió la luz de la cocina, se hizo evidente de repente, haciendo que a poca distancia de sus ojos.

\- Contracciones Seguido. - Kula trató de firmar algún lugar. - Tengo que tomar una ducha.

\- Vamos, te llevaré al baño. - Athena dijo tomados de la mano en Kula.

kula despojado de su pijama, que le había prestado Athena y entró bajo la ducha caliente. Rápidamente el baño era borrosa. Mientras se lavaba el pelo sintió algo extraño goteo por sus piernas. Blood.

\- Athena! Athena! AYUADAME! AYUADAME! - Kula gritó desesperada.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Athena parecía aturdido por ella. kula llorando y sollozando, mientras que su amigo tomó la ducha y colgó. Secos con una toalla y lo puso en con el mismo pijama.

\- Shingo! Shingo! - Ella gritó a su marido.

Shingo bajó y encontró rápidamente kula con el goteo de sangre en su pijama, la levantó y salió de boxeadores y camiseta para el coche. Athena cerró la casa y los siguió. Entró en la espalda para apoyar kula que estaba mintiendo.

\- Hijo, está ahí? - Kula le acariciaba el estómago, con la esperanza de que nada malo le sucedió a su hijo y k.

\- Ir a Santa María. - Athena guiada Shingo.

\- Sí, está más cerca. - Shingo conducía a una velocidad media.

\- MÁS RÁPIDO! - Athena gritó parte trasera del coche.

\- ¿CÓMO voy a caminar más rápido con un EMBARAZADA ahí atrás? - Shingo espetó. Athena se detuvo.

Llegaron a la puerta del hospital y Shingo saltaron del coche, llamar a dos enfermeras de guardia. Tomaron una camilla y llevado a donde estaba el coche, se retiraron kula allí y ponen sobre la camilla.

\- Vas a estar bien. - Athena habló de la mano dulce, que estaba siendo llevado a la emergencia.

\- Si mi hijo estará bien estoy feliz. - Sweet dijo con lágrimas en los ojos secos. Ya no se preocupaba por su salud, pero con su bebé.

Un médico de ellas y las dos enfermeras encontró y entró en un bloque que no se le permitió que personas no autorizadas. Shingo y Atenea sáb aprensivo en la sala de espera, después de hacer la forma kula.

Shingo decidió llamar k, lo que no le perdonaría si se deja fuera de él. En la primera convocatoria k ya contestó el teléfono, como si la espera de noticias.

\- Algo pasó con el dulce? - Fue directamente, dejando sin opciones para Shingo sean razonables.

\- Está siendo servido aquí en Santa María. - Shingo habló calma.

Oyó un ruido teléfono apagado, sabía que k debe estar en ejecución para llegar allí lo más rápido posible. Athena abrazó Shingo, que tiene afecto por su esposa.

\- Ustedes son los amigos de diamante kula? - Una enfermera pidió consultar una hoja.

\- Sí, lo estamos. - Dijo Shingo.

\- Ya está en la habitación, pero todavía no puede liberar más información hasta que salga el informe del médico. - Ella les informó.

\- Se necesita mucho? - Preguntó Athena.

\- No sé, depende del caso. - Dijo la enfermera.

\- No podemos ir en su habitación? - Shingo preguntó a la enfermera.

\- Lo siento, pero no estoy permitido. - Ella dijo y se fue con el Portapapeles en la mano.

k llamó a un taxi, como Kula fue con el coche, se puso en frente del hospital y corrió por los pasillos llenos, no pudo encontrar ninguna persona conocida, hasta que en la sala de espera de la emergencia.

\- K! - Shingo y se encontró con su amigo, que estaba molesto.

\- ¿Cómo está? - K pasa las manos por el cabello sudoroso.

\- Nosotros no hemos oído hablar de él. - Shingo habló con bolsillos para las manos.

\- ¿La has visto? Y mi hijo? - Ella no lo sabía.

Otra enfermera se paró frente a ellos y por ingestión. k suavizó sus rodillas, a punto de caer al suelo.

\- Lo siento, no se resistió. - Dijo la enfermera.

\- NO! NO PUEDE! Noo! - K exclamó un grito desesperado en voz alta.

Athena y abrazó a Shingo, lloró como Shingo contenía sus lágrimas.

\- La habitación estaba en libertad. - La primera enfermera informó.

\- NO PUEDE! - K se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

\- Sí se puede, pero ella todavía está sedado y recibiendo suero. Room 205 - La enfermera dijo no entender el escándalo.

\- No entiendo nada, usted no es la familia de Kelly Tooling? - La enfermera que había pedido a la prensa.

k y corrió por el pasillo en busca de la habitación donde estaba kula. Encontrado la puerta y vio el kula vidrio acostado con los ojos cerrados. Entró en silencio y abrió la puerta. El reloj en la esquina marcó cuatro y media de la mañana.

~~~~ El sol comenzó a penetrar a través de las cortinas cerradas mal, despertando kula, sintió dolor en la espalda y el abdomen. Vio que él estaba en el hospital, ella estaría bien, pero ¿qué pasa con el bebé? Cuando se puso la mano en el vientre para sentir el bebé, que se encuentra otra mano por ahí.

k estaba inclinado sobre la cama durmiendo. Una mano se estiró en el bebé y la otra se entrelaza con la mano kula, tenía la aguja con el suero. kula sonrió, sabiendo que él dormía preocupado por ella.

\- Buen día. - Susurró dulce ver k abra los ojos lentamente.

\- Buen día. - También habló con sueño. - Kula! - K saltó.

\- Hola k. - Kula bajó la cabeza, estaba avergonzado por dar tantas preocupaciones.

\- Sweet me perdonas? - Él le besó la mano.

\- Tú que tienes que perdonarme, yo era ridículo. - Dijo Kula.

\- Yo era ridículo y estúpido para usted, usted tiene toda la razón para maldecirme. - Dijo acercándose a ella.

\- Te perdono si me perdonas. - Sweet lo agarró por el cuello.

\- Vamos a olvidar eso? - Preguntó frotar su nariz en él.

\- Ajá. - Sweet habló y recibió un beso k, lo que podría dejarla tranquila, sólo él.

\- El médico debe estar llegando. - Dijo K.

\- Nuestro hijo está bien? - Sweet dijo pasándose la mano por su vientre.

\- Mientras dormías, le dio una patada futbolista. - K dijo, sonriendo.

\- Bueno, entonces debería estar bien. - Ella sonrió al sentir k besar todo su vientre, que era enorme.

\- Te amo. - K dijo mirándola. Sentían que el bebé patea y se reían. - Te quiero, chico grande.

-También Te amo.

Atenea y Shingo entraron en la sala de juntas, estaban vestidos adecuadamente, no pijama. Athena abrazó dulce torpe, poco después de Shingo la saludó con un beso en la mano derecha.

\- Buen día! - El médico entró en la habitación, no lo sabía.

\- Buen día. - Los cuatro respondieron. El médico se acercó a ellos.

\- Soy el Dr. Stanley, respondí a la dama hoy en la madrugada. - Dijo mientras escuchaban.

\- ¿Cómo están doctor? - K preguntó preocupado.

\- Usted tuvo un desprendimiento de la placenta, por lo que el sangrado, pero que está bien con usted. - El médico dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Y el bebé? - Sweet preguntó nerviosamente, él no había respondido a todas las preguntas k.

\- El ultrasonido no cobraba nada, el bebé de ustedes no toman riesgos. - Dijo el doctor Stanley. Todo el mundo dio un suspiro de alivio, el choque pasó.

\- Y cuando podemos obtener? - Preguntó K.

\- Queremos que se queden tres días más acá, de medicación, vamos a ver si va a funcionar. - El doctor respondió. - Vamos a ver su reacción al medicamento y luego soltarlo, pero tendrá que permanecer en reposo hasta el final del embarazo.

\- ¿Qué tipo de medicamento? - Preguntó Athena.

\- Le daremos la lucha espasmódica a prevenir la contracción uterina. - El doctor respondió de nuevo. - Ahora el desayuno para mamá. - Le dio espacio para la enfermera puso la mesa.

k era casi todo el tiempo en el hospital, se fue de allí cuando Dulce estaba durmiendo, se ducha y se arregló la casa para que ella llegó y todo estaba en su lugar. Se le ayudó a tomar un baño, además de una enfermera, que tuvo que mirar para ver si no había sangrado. Tres días en esta rutina. Se quitó, ya que la gira había terminado.

\- El paciente es dado. - La enfermera dijo que el marco de la puerta.

\- Vamos a ir a casa, mi amor. - K dijo, sonriendo.

\- Gracias A Dios! - Dijo Sweet.

Intercambiaron el suéter a rayas en rosa por ropa normal. La enfermera salió de una silla de ruedas cerca de la cama, que era kula más seguros no caminando.

\- Te veo ahora. - Dulce se sentó y habló ak, que se reían en voz baja.

\- Sólo quiero el bien de los dos. - K habló bajar a cara dulce.

\- Sé que mi amor. - Ella dijo dándole un beso.

\- Ahora vamos! - Tomó la silla de ruedas y condujo a la salida del edificio. Abrió la puerta del coche.

Londres fue con el buen tiempo, después de todo, fue el verano, la gente llenaba los parques, se divertían de diferentes maneras. kula viendo a medida que pasó el Hyde Park, en busca de la misma señora que había dicho cosas tan bonitas para ella y su hijo.

\- ¿Sabías que nuestro hijo va a ser aventurero? - Kula le preguntó, que conducía con cuidado.

\- Oh sí? Como Miss sabes? - K respondió con otra pregunta. Miró a su esquina del ojo, sosteniendo el vientre.

\- Una señora en el parque me dijo. - Ella sonrió al sentir el calor del sol caliente su cara.

\- Nuestro hijo va a tener éxito. - Dijo sonriendo.

\- Ella dijo eso. - Kula sintió k aterrizar una mano sobre su vientre.

\- Vamos a ser muy feliz.

\- Lo sé.

br ~~~~

Al llegar frente a su ek casa salió corriendo y fue a abrirle la puerta tan dulce podría dejar. Él tomó una maleta en el maletero y celebró kula la cintura, ella confió en él para subir los pocos escalones que estaban en la puerta principal.

k abrió la puerta lentamente, dejando kula ojos llorosos con su visión. Había flores de todos los colores y perfumes allí en la habitación. Todo listo en macetas, algunas en pequeñas, grandes ramos de flores. ka tiró dentro, lentamente ella estaba viendo todo lo que había hecho por ella.

\- Ko de eso? - Preguntó ella se atragantó.

No dijo nada, sólo se sentó en el sofá. Había millones de flores en cada rincón de la casa. kula no entiende nada.

\- Las tiendas de flores están vacías hoy. - K habló coger algo detrás de un ramo de la leche calla.

\- Pero ... - Dulce comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando vio k arrodillarse frente a ella.

\- Dulce, he estado tratando de ser perfecto para usted, porque te lo mereces. - K comenzó diciendo. Llevaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro en la mano.

\- Pero no puedo ser yo sin ti a mi lado. Usted es parte de mí. - K abrió la caja que contenía dentro de un anillo con un diamante pequeño. - Kula diamante, cásate conmigo?

kula caer algunas lágrimas y una sonrisa se apoderó de su cuenta de la cara, él era simplemente demasiado.

\- Por supuesto k! Por Supuesto! - Ella se estaba riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

k abrió una sonrisa feliz. Labios Besado húmedos con lágrimas en Kula, que no sabían cómo se podía sentir tanta felicidad. Tomó la pequeña mano de su futura esposa y puso el anillo.

\- Usted es perfecto para mí. - Kula lo besó, se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

\- Usted fue hecho para mí. - K dijo besándole el cuello. Me sentí un leve patada en el vientre. Sonrió.

\- Sweet calma! Ya casi hemos llegado! - K habló en voz alta, tratando de calmarla.

\- Estoy k calma, tú que estás loco. - Kula dijo tranquilo a su lado en el coche.

\- A continuación, llama Dr. Sacerdotal. - Dijo que adelantar a un coche caminando por la calle.

\- Convocatoria y nadie responde! - Dulce comenzó a preocuparse, falta una semana para cerrar nueve meses de embarazo y su médico no contestar el teléfono.

\- NO CREER! - K se detiene en la puerta del hospital y hacia abajo para llamar a las enfermeras, como kula estaba teniendo contracciones muy fuertes.

\- Calma mi amor, todo va a estar bien. - Ella dijo mientras sostenía su mano y la enfermera la llevó a una silla de ruedas.

\- ¿Cuál es la miel médica? - Un kula preguntadas enfermera de edad.

\- Dr. Sacerdotal. - Sweet dijo, la enfermera consultó al equipo.

\- Se fue a una conferencia en Liverpool. - Dijo la enfermera.

k puso su mano en la cabeza y le dio un giro, quería gritar de rabia, pero no pudo. Apoyado en el mostrador y le preguntó a la enfermera que puedes volver a intentarlo.

\- Lo siento, señor, pero no lo es. - Ella dijo.

\- Pero ya que no es? - Preguntó K. kula sintió las contracciones aumentan la intensidad.

\- Ta daño. - Dulce murmuró, K escuchó.

\- Vamos querida, tenemos un gran médico de guardia. - La enfermera los envió a una pequeña habitación.

\- Hola lo siento por el retraso. - Una mujer que llevaba gafas entraron en la pequeña sala de ke kula eran. - Dr. Motyczka ..

\- Me estoy sintiendo mucho dolor, doctor. - Sweet habló con la mano en el vientre.

\- Vamos, cariño. - Dijo el pelo rubio Médico.

kula quedó sosteniendo su vientre, y po médica asistida. Se acostó en una cama, médica abdomen dulce tocado y escuchado corazón y la madre del bebé.

\- Cariño, estás en el trabajo. - El médico dijo sonriendo. - Sala de partos? - K preguntó asustado.

\- Sí, está con contracciones regulares, ¿no? - Le preguntó dirigiéndose a Dulce, quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- Mi hijo va a nacer? - Preguntó K. Él no estaba preparado cesárea fue programada para el siete no días aquí, hoy.

\- Sí, su hijo está listo para nacer. - El médico dijo con una sonrisa amable. - ¿Quieres parto normal o cesárea?

\- Cesárea. - Dijo Sweet.

\- Así que tengo que ponerse en contacto con el anestesista y prepararse. - Habló tranquila, tomó su buscapersonas.

\- Voy a llamar a la Shingo, vuelvo. - K dijo salir de la sala.

k salió de la habitación y advirtió que Shingo kula tendría al bebé, le pidió que fuera a su casa y recoger la cámara y la bolsa fue all-in, listo. Tenían la llave de su casa en caso de una emergencia, Shingo dijo que ya iban.

k casi se desmaya en la habitación que iba a pasar el parto, pero el médico le dio una palmada en la cara y que tipo de acuerdo. Kula anestesiado, médico agarró el cuchillo e hizo un corte debajo del vientre. Esta k no filmado, era muy dolorido.

Anestesia pasó y kula era los ojos muy abiertos, esperando un sonido que no tarda en llegar. El llanto de un bebé se rompió en la sala de operaciones, por lo ke a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Nacido! Nuestro hijo nació! - K besó los labios de kula con amor.

\- Mamá y papá. - Medical puso al bebé envuelto en un paño en el regazo de la kula.

\- Hola filhão. - K habló recogiendo en la manita del bebé, que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

\- Es precioso. - Sweet habló a besar al bebé.

\- Es nuestro hijo. - K dijo besando la frente de kula y poco después de la pequeña nariz de su hijo, que ahora bostezó.

Shingo Athena y miraron a través del cristal del ahijado de ellos, fue el más inquieto de todos los bebés que estaban en la casa de partos. Shingo saludó al chico, como si adiantasse.

\- Shingo, a nueve meses a partir de ahora nuestro bebé estará allí. - Dijo Athena, tomando su mano. Shingo se volvió hacia ella. Yo no lo podía creer. Sonrió.

\- De Verdad? - Le preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

\- Ajá. - Athena respondió rojo.

Shingo casi no esperó la respuesta y le ha dado por el aire del hospital, la felicidad se apoderó del momento.

\- Por favor, señor. - Una enfermera regañó.

\- Voy a ser padre! - Él sonrió ampliamente.

\- Shingo! Suéltame! - Athena dijo avergonzado.

\- Te amo. - Shingo dijo al oído.

\- Te amo. - Ella respondió de la misma manera.

kula falda hospital con Tony en su regazo, había fotógrafos de todo el mundo, algunos fans de McFly también estaban allí. k abrazo dulce de la cintura y se coloca un mantienen en el rostro de su hijo, que no fue expuesto temprano.

\- ¿Es su hijo k? - Un periodista le preguntó.

\- Mi y mi novia. - Dijo K. Escuchado varios aficionados grumbling que mantuvieron la esperanza de un día lo casara.

Primeros pañales cambiado, primeros gritos en la madrugada, primera lactancia, todo fue recibido con una sonrisa, después de todo, era su hijo, que estaba allí.

\- Papá va a cambiar el pañal, pero para eso hay que quedarse quieto. - K habló con el hijo de dos meses.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Sweet detuvo en la puerta adormilada.

\- No necesita mi amor, puede dormir, yo me ocupo del niño grande aquí. - K dijo poniendo el pañal sucio en la basura.

\- Está bien, te amo. - Kula regresó a la cama.

\- Mamá y dinda como la preparación de la boda de sus padres, por lo que ella está cansada. - K habló con niño tranquilo que se rió en voz alta. Haciendo k sonrisa.

Han pasado cinco meses y llegó el gran día. Atenea intentó calmar tony, no quería dejar puso el traje de mini.

-, Tony! Por favor dinda sólo quieren dejarte hermosa. - Athena trató de poner una manga. De Tony se rió de sus intentos fallidos. - Shingo! Venga aquí para encontrar un camino que niño travieso! - Llamó a su marido.

\- Big boy Hola! Venga, vamos a tener una charla de hombre a hombre. - Shingo llamó a Tony en su regazo y salió de la habitación, donde las mujeres y la novia se preparaban.

\- Eres tan hermosa embarazada. - Sweet dijo que el ver Athena, ya que poner el velo sobre el mismo.

\- Te ves hermosa novia. - Athena dijo mirando al espejo, los dos sonrieron.

k se frotó las manos mientras esperaba kula entran. Los invitados fueron llegando y llenando el jardín, donde se casarían. Era primavera y flores caídas en los formados alfombras de colores de tierra en cualquier jardín.

Una canción llegó en k vio Shingo y Atenea entrar en el centro de jardinería, donde tenían invitados. De Tony llegó en el regazo de Shingo, vestido con un traje azul marino con un All Star, su primer All Star.

Otra canción comenzó a jugar y kula apareció del brazo de su padre, que llevaba un vestido salmón muy ligero, mientras caminaba hacia ak, que no podría desear más felicidad que eso. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Su padre la abandonó en el altar y le dio a su hija a k, que besó la frente de su amada. La ceremonia continuó, alianzas celebró tony en pequeñas manos, Shingo le ayudó a entregar ak, que tomó las alianzas y su hijo en su regazo.

\- Yo os declaro marido y mujer. - El juez dijo en voz alta.

Una lluvia de flores cayó sobre ellos, haciendo besos y luego besó la mejilla cada uno de hijo. Se amaban incondicionalmente, eso era todo lo que necesitaban para estar feliz. Los tres eran ahora una familia, apenas conocía a la familia crecería allí un par de meses.


End file.
